


You still have all of my heart

by Kellin_Quinntes



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellin_Quinntes/pseuds/Kellin_Quinntes
Summary: Kellin Quinn, Head of the Government of Rome, loses his heart-throb, Emperor Victor Fuentes, when rumours start to spread that Vic is in fact Hades after a citizen sees him performing "dark magic" and before he is hung has no choice but to flee his beloved country and become a pirate. Kellin is left heartbroken by the whole ordeal and begins planning his escape. He has no doubt that he is in love with this man, but will all change when he finds out Vic's darkest secret?





	1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first fanfiction so please don't give me hate for it if it's really bad and I'd love to hear ways I can improve it, thank chu ~♡ K-Quinntes  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
~Kellin's POV~  
Wanted posters hung from the street walls, as prominent as a black rose in a bundle of red roses. However that's just what that criminal was, a black rose in a bundle of red ones, you'd think if they were that visible you'd find them, right? Well, then you're wrong just like I were...The posters induce flashbacks into my mind of their dreamy, chocolate-brown eyes and a face so perfect you'd swear it was carved by Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love. He was kind-hearted, loyal, so attractive...I need to stop speaking about him in this way, if some one heard me then I'd be questioned if I knew his whereabouts yet again...Remembered for their infamous strength and power this man would drive terror into the bravest mans core. What was this criminals name? Emperor Victor Fuentes.  
I knew this man better than everyone else so why would he leave me behind? He were probably trying to protect me...But it hurt that he were only telling the enemies they called frenemies what he had gone off to do. People that went on an adventure and forget about him...simply wanting him not to find out because if he did he'd question why, they couldnt find it in their hearts to tell him that most of the kingdom believed him to be Hades. So there he was, replaced despite all the comments they made about them never wishing for them to feel abandoned or kicked to the curb or how they needed him to carry on...Soon enough it became the whole of society where they weren't invited due to the fact they could not abandon their ways that lead to the retched rumour...Then he disappeared.  
This is the what happened to the man I love, last I heard of, a pirate that instead of being a pitiful mess is going to make something so powerful out of nothing yet again, I bet my life on it..My mind and heart lead me to believe that he's out there somewhere just waiting for me to come find him...With that I blinked through the tears forming in my eyes at the sea accompanying this place I call home. I held back the tears from falling and recall what my lover once said to me..."Dont be a little bitch, Kellin". I laugh to myself remember the good old days. Oh, what Id do to be back in the comfort of his arms...Carrying on making my way to my office I tried to shake the thought of him from my mind, he was gone and Id have to learn to accept that.  
Knock, knock. I considered straightening my clothes but who could be so important that Id go out of my way and do that? "Come in..." I said sluggishly for the hundredth time this evening, rolling my eyes at the door leading to my office. It was Gabe, my counsellor, his hair swept to one side in a professional manner and his eyes giving off the same dull expression as usual. "May I, Mr Quinn?", he questioned with his strong hand motioning to the seat in front of my desk, "Knock yourself out", I replied monotonously knowing exactly why he was here. In all fairness he was looking out for me but I'm 22 and as head of the Roman Government you'd expect me to be able to make my own decisions but...here we are.  
I swear to Zeus that if Emperor Victor Fuentes were here I'd be treated as an adult and not some good-for-nothing child. Gabe would never step up to him, Victor may have been half his height but my god did he have one hell of a punch...Gabe's probably experienced it before, you can tell by the way he's trying to keep his cool. I slowly let a sly smirk wipe across my face...  
~Gabe's POV~  
I take a deep yet suttle breath as I pull out the chair, anxiety building up throughout my whole body. I sit down and as I do come face-to-face with that smirk of his, I feel myself begin to blush under the intensity of Kellin's crystal-blue eyes. My blush quickly faded when I remembered what I had come here for...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interviews and flashbacks

~Gabe's POV~  
"What's up?", Kellin said to me in seductive voice, obviously noticing that I had blushed. I wanted to flirt back but my brain just left me stuttering as I tried to reply to him. Great, I just made a fool of myself in front of the most beautiful guy I know...A boop on my nose quickly brought me back out of my thoughts followed by a smiling Kellin, waiting patiently for me to reply. "I'm here to discuss...Mr Fuentes...", I finally managed to say without any further embarrassment. Kellin tilted his head a sudden look of heartbreak swam in the green of his eyes, "What about him?", his voice shook and lowered itself to little more than a whisper.  
I secretly hoped Kellin had finally got over that fool, then there wouldnt be anyone interfering with me and the beautiful black-haired boy. Thinking of the possibility I may have a chance with him I felt my confidence spring back into me. I ran my hand through my hair attempting to show off my features, "The city and I are worried for you, it must be hard going through Victor's disappearance...", I said soothingly, running my hand over his. Kellin entwined his fingers with mine looking for comfort and for the first time I witnessed him upset...How dare anyone make my baby feel such a way, I felt my hand clench into a ball but my anger soon faded when hearing his sweet, angel-like voice. "It's a hard time for me, I'll admit sir, but I know his disappearance was for the best and I must learn to live without him...Besides, I've fallen for another man...". A blush spread across his snow white cheeks. Could it be he were talking about me? My blood rushed to my cheeks going a dark crimson.  
"Oh really?", I responded trying to be casual, my lips curling into a smirk. I looked deep into his dreamy, emerald eyes as he looked back into mine, innocence written across his idyllic face. For a moment it was like the whole world stopped and I found my hand wandering over his cheek, caressing it, as I took in his beauty..."Indeed, Sir...In fact, I'm looking at them right now...", he said as he nuzzled his soft cheek against my palm. Making his way over I pushed my seat out so he could sit on my lap which he shyly accepted the offer and before I knew it our lips had collided into a kiss. I wrapped my tattooed arms around his waist after he squirmed a little. After a few moments we pulled away and he just looked down, "Thank you, Sir" was the last thing I heard from him before we said our fair wells and I left his office feeling more complete than I ever had before. I knew he felt guilty for kissing me but...Vic has gone, he will have to come to terms with that...  
~Kellin's POV~  
Closing the wooden door behind Gabe I sat on top of my desk looking down at my escape, a key to a ship that I had borrowed from him during our kiss... Another flash back flooded my mind as I looked down at the intricately shaped silver.  
Gabe was looking down on my tear-stained face as his hand print bruised upon my cheek like many times before, "Why do you even care about him?! He is dangerous and sooner or later he is going to hurt you and you'll admit I were-", he stopped in his tracks as Vic's strong, tanned hand clasped onto his throat, forcing him against the wall till his feet left the ground. "Don't touch my kitten, ya got that, a.hole?!", his deep, dominating voice growled before launching him out the room. Soon after I heard Gabe's footsteps scampering away from the door.  
Crying, I flung myself into his arms as he held me against his comforting chest as he pressed a cold ice pack to the bruise littering my pale skin. "Kitten, he will never hurt you again...I'll die before he hurts my little baby...", sincerity laced his words as his warm breath sent tingles up my neck and made my heart flutter uncontrollably. I found myself smiling as I gazed deep into his eyes before I pressed my lips against his in a deep kiss that filled me with the feeling of safety and being loved, something nobody else had even bothered trying to make me feel until I met him...It was like everything before then never happened and all that mattered is that I had him..."I love you, Vic...", I whispered softly into his ear, not to hear it back but just so he knew, "I love you more Kells", he chuckled stroking my hair until I fell asleep in the comfort of his arms, content with the way my life had turned out...


End file.
